The field of this invention relates to using an oxygen concentrator to create a portable supply of supplementary oxygen for ambulatory respiratory patients so that they can lead normal and productive livesxe2x80x94as the typical primary oxygen sources are too bulky to carry or require excessive power to operate.
There is a burgeoning need for home and ambulatory oxygen. Supplemental oxygen is necessary for patients suffering from lung disorders; for example, pulmonary fibrosis, sarcoidosis, or occupational lung disease. For such patients, oxygen therapy is an increasingly beneficial, life-giving development. While not a cure for lung disease, supplemental oxygen increases blood oxygenation, which reverses hypoxemia. This therapy prevents long-term effects of oxygen deficiency on organ systemsxe2x80x94in particular, the heart, brain and kidneys. Oxygen treatment is also prescribed for Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), which afflicts about 25 million people in the U.S., and for other ailments that weaken the respiratory system, such as heart disease and AIDS. Supplemental oxygen therapy is also prescribed for asthma and emphysema.
The normal prescription for COPD patients requires supplemental oxygen flow via nasal cannula or mask twenty four hours per day. The average patient prescription is two liters per minute of high concentration oxygen to increase the oxygen level of the total air inspired by the patient from the normal 21% to about 40%. While the average oxygen flow requirement is two liters per minute, the average oxygen concentrator has a capacity of four to six liters of oxygen per minute. This extra capacity is occasionally necessary for certain patients who have developed more severe problems but they are not generally able to leave the home (as ambulatory patients) and do not require a portable oxygen supply.
There are currently three modalities for supplemental medical oxygen: high pressure gas cylinders, cryogenic liquid in vacuum insulated containers or thermos bottles commonly called xe2x80x9cdewars,xe2x80x9d and oxygen concentrators. Some patients require in-home oxygen only while others require in-home as well as ambulatory oxygen depending on their prescription. All three modalities are used for in-home use, although oxygen concentrators are preferred because they do not require dewar refilling or exchange of empty cylinders with full ones.
Only small high pressure gas bottles and small liquid dewars are portable enough to be used for ambulatory needs (outside the home). Either modality may be used for both in-home and ambulatory use or may be combined with an oxygen concentrator which would provide in-home use.
As we describe below, the above-described current methods and apparatus have proven cumbersome and unwieldy and there has been a long-felt need for improved means to supply the demand for portable/ambulatory oxygen.
For people who need to have oxygen but who need to operate away from an oxygen-generating or oxygen-storage source such as a stationary oxygen system (or even a portable system which cannot be easily carried), the two most prescribed options generally available to patients are: (a) to carry with them small cylinders typically in a wheeled stroller; and (b) to carry portable containers typically on a shoulder sling. Both these gaseous oxygen and liquid oxygen options have substantial drawbacks. But from a medical view, both have the ability to increase the productive life of a patient.
The major drawback of the gaseous oxygen option is that the small cylinders of gaseous oxygen can only provide gas for a short duration. Oxygen conserving devices that limit the flow of oxygen to the time of inhalation may be used. However, the conserving devices add to the cost of the service and providers have been reluctant to add it because there often is no health insurance reimbursement. Indeed, the insurance reimbursement for medical oxygen treatment appears to be shrinking.
Another drawback of the gaseous oxygen option is the source of or refill requirement for oxygen once the oxygen has been depleted from the cylinder. These small gas cylinders must be picked up and refilled by the home care provider at a specialized facility. This requires regular visits to a patient""s home by a provider and a substantial investment in small cylinders for the provider because so many are left at the patient""s home and refilling facility. Although it is technically possible to refill these cylinders in the patient""s home using a commercial oxygen concentrator that extracts oxygen from the air, this task would typically require an on-site oxygen compressor to boost the output pressure of the concentrator to a high level in order to fill the cylinders. Additionally, attempting to compress the oxygen in pressurized canisters in the home is dangerous, especially for untrained people. This approach of course presents several safety concerns for in-home use. For example, in order to put enough of this gas in a portable container, it must typically be compressed to high pressure (xcx9c2000 psi). Compressing oxygen from 5 psi (the typical output of an oxygen concentrator) to 2000 psi will produce a large amount of heat. (Enough to raise the temperature 165xc2x0 C. per stage based on three adiabatic compression stages with intercooling.) This heat, combined with the oxygen which becomes more reactive at higher pressures, sets up a potential combustion hazard in the compressor in the patient""s home. Thus, utilizing and storing a high pressure gas system in the patient""s home is dangerous and not a practical solution.
The convenience and safety issues are not the only drawbacks of this compressed oxygen approach. Another drawback is that the compressors or pressure boosters needed are costly because they require special care and materials needed for high pressure oxygen compatibility. For example, a Rix Industries, Benicia, Calif., ⅓ hp unit costs about $10,000 while a Haskel International, Burbank, Calif., air-powered booster costs about $2200 in addition to requiring a compressed air supply to drive it. Litton Industries and others also make oxygen pressure boosters.
Turning now to the liquid oxygen storage option, its main drawback is that it requires a base reservoirxe2x80x94a stationary reservoir base unit about the size of a standard beer kegxe2x80x94which has to be refilled about once a week. The liquid oxygen can then be obtained from a base unit and transferred to portable dewars which can be used by ambulatory patients. Also, with the liquid oxygen option, there is substantial waste, as a certain amount of oxygen is lost during the transfer to the portable containers and from evaporation. It is estimated that 20% of the entire contents of the base cylinder will be lost in the course of two weeks because of losses in transfer and normal evaporation. These units will typically boil dry over a period of 30 to 60 days even if no oxygen is withdrawn.
There are other complications. Typically, supplemental oxygen is supplied to the patient by a home care provider, in exchange for which it receives a fixed monetary payment from insurance companies or Medicare regardless of the modality. Oxygen concentrators for use in the home are preferred and are the least expensive option for the home care provider. For outside the home use however, only small high pressure gas bottles and small liquid dewars are portable enough to be used for ambulatory needs. One of these two modalities may be used for both in-home and ambulatory use or may be combined with an oxygen concentrator which would provide in-home use. In either case, the home care provider must make costly weekly or biweekly trips to the patient""s home to replenish the oxygen. One of the objects of this invention is to eliminate these costly xe2x80x9cmilk runs.xe2x80x9d
Portable oxygen concentrators are commercially available for providing patients with gaseous oxygen. These devices are xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d solely in the sense that they can be carried to another point of use such as in an automobile or in an airplane. At present, there are no home oxygen concentrators commercially available that can provide liquid oxygen. One type of medical oxygen concentrator takes in air and passes it through a molecular sieve bed, operating on a pressure swing adsorption cycle, which strips most of the nitrogen out, producing a stream of xcx9c90% oxygen, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,510 and 4,971,609 (which are incorporated herein by reference). While, as set out in the Information Disclosure Statement, complex oxygen liquefaction systems have been disclosed for use by the military in jet aircraft, and while large-scale commercial plants have been disclosed, this technology has not yet found its way into the home to help individual patients and to benefit the general public. A truly portable oxygen concentrator has not yet been perfected and this event is unlikely, at least in the near future, because the power requirements are too large to be provided by a lightweight battery pack.
Since liquid oxygen requires periodic delivery and home oxygen concentrators are not commercially available that would create liquid oxygen, there has existed a long-felt need for a device or method having the capability to concentrate oxygen from the air, liquefy it, and transfer it into portable dewars in a home environment, and for a home oxygen concentrator unit which allows excess flow capacity from the concentrator to be stored by either compression or liquefaction for later use.
An aspect of the present invention involves a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system for supplying a portable supply of oxygen, where a portion of the gaseous oxygen output obtained from an oxygen concentrator is condensed into liquid oxygen. The system includes an oxygen concentrator which separates oxygen gas from the ambient air, a condenser in communication with the oxygen concentrator for receiving and liquefying the oxygen gas flow, a cryocooler associated with the condenser, and a first storage dewar in fluid communication with the condenser and adapted to store the oxygen liquefied by the condenser, the first storage dewar including means for transferring liquid oxygen from the first dewar to a second dewar for storing a quantity of oxygen suitable for moveable oxygen treatment.
In an embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid oxygen transferring means is adapted to increase the pressure in the first dewar.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a heater immersed within the liquid oxygen in the first dewar.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the first dewar includes an inner vessel in which the liquid oxygen reside, and liquid transferring means includes a heater attached to the outer surface of inner vessel.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the condenser is in communication with the concentrator through a line, and the liquid transferring means includes a compressor located in the line between the condenser and the concentrator.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a high-pressure compressor in communication with the concentrator for delivering high-pressure air thereto.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a vaporizer loop associated with the first dewar.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a controllable heat leak associated with the first dewar.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a gravity-assisted dispensing mechanism.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the system further includes the second storage dewar and the second storage dewar is adapted to be filled at a pressure below 20 psig.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system for supplying a portable supply of oxygen, where a portion of the gaseous oxygen output obtained from an oxygen concentrator is condensed into liquid oxygen. The system includes an oxygen concentrator which separates oxygen gas from the ambient air, a condenser in communication with the oxygen concentrator for receiving and liquefying the oxygen gas flow, a cryocooler associated with the condenser, and a portable dewar adapted to interface with the condenser and adapted to store the oxygen liquefied by the condenser.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method for generating liquid oxygen in a home from a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system having an oxygen concentrator, a condenser, and cryocooler, a storage dewar and means for transferring liquid oxygen from the first dewar to a second dewar. The method includes generating a gaseous supply of oxygen using the oxygen concentrator; splitting off at least a portion of the gaseous supply to be liquefied; cooling the supply of oxygen using the condenser and cryocooler to transform the gaseous oxygen to liquid oxygen; storing the liquid oxygen in the storage dewar; and transferring the liquid oxygen in the storage dewar with the liquid oxygen transferring means to a second dewar for storing a quantity of liquid oxygen from which smaller quantities can be transferred for moveable oxygen treatment.
In an embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, transferring the liquid oxygen includes increasing the pressure in the first dewar.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a heater immersed within the liquid oxygen in the first dewar and transferring the liquid oxygen includes heating the liquid oxygen in the first dewar so that the pressure is increased in the first dewar.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the first dewar includes an inner vessel in which the liquid oxygen reside, the liquid transferring means includes a heater attached to the outer surface of inner vessel, and transferring the liquid oxygen includes heating the liquid oxygen in the first dewar so that the pressure is increased in the first dewar.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the condenser is in communication with the concentrator through a line, and the liquid transferring means includes a compressor located in the line between the condenser and the concentrator, and transferring the liquid oxygen includes increasing the pressure of gaseous oxygen entering the condenser and the dewar with the compressor.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a high-pressure compressor in communication with the concentrator for delivering high-pressure air thereto, and transferring the liquid oxygen includes increasing the pressure of gaseous oxygen entering the condenser and the dewar with the compressor.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a vaporizer loop associated with the first dewar, and transferring the liquid oxygen includes heating the liquid oxygen in the first dewar with the vaporizer loop so that the pressure is increased in the first dewar.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a controllable heat leak associated with the first dewar, and transferring the liquid oxygen includes heating the liquid oxygen in the first dewar so that the pressure is increased in the first dewar.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquid transferring means includes a gravity-assisted dispensing mechanism.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the system further includes the second storage dewar, the second storage dewar is adapted to filled at a pressure below 20 psig.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a liquefier for a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system that is resistant to plugging. The home liquid oxygen ambulatory system includes an oxygen concentrator for delivering gaseous flow to the liquefier and a storage dewar having an inner vessel for storing liquid oxygen produced by the liquefier. The liquefier includes a condenser, a refrigerating device associated with the condenser, means for communicating incoming gaseous flow from the oxygen concentrator to the condenser, the communicating means having an inner surface with a dimension D, means for venting gaseous flow not condensed from the inner vessel, the venting means having an outer surface with an dimension d, and whereby the dimension D of the inner surface of the communicating means is significantly larger than the dimension d of the outer surface of the venting means to allow for the build-up of solid contaminants on the outer surface of the venting means without plugging up the communicating means.
In an embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the venting means includes a recuperator comprised of a helical coil of tubing, the tubing having the outer surface with a diameter of the dimension d, whereby the incoming gas stream flows over the outer surface of the helical coil of tubing and a vent stream flows inside the helical coil of tubing.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the outer surface of the helical coil of tubing has a cold surface to freeze out trace impurities of solid contaminants such as H2O, CO2 and hydrocarbons.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the communicating means is comprised of a neck tube having the inner surface with a diameter of the dimension D.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the liquefier further includes a liquid withdrawal tube located central to the refrigerating device, recuperator and condenser for removing liquid oxygen from the storage dewar.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the refrigerating device is integral with the condenser.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the refrigerating device, condenser and recuperator are integral with the storage dewar.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method for generating liquid oxygen in a home from a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system having an oxygen concentrator, a condenser, a cryocooler, a recuperator and a storage dewar. The method includes generating a gaseous supply of oxygen, which includes some trace impurities, using the oxygen concentrator; splitting off at least a portion of the gaseous supply to be liquefied; cooling the supply of oxygen using the condenser and cryocooler to transform the gaseous oxygen to liquid oxygen; condensing less than all of the gaseous oxygen supply flowing into the condenser; freezing out the trace impurities of the gaseous supply of oxygen and venting the non-condensed nitrogen, argon and oxygen with the recuperator; storing the liquid oxygen in the storage dewar; and periodically removing accumulated frozen impurities on the recuperator by boiling-off any stored liquid oxygen and then flow purging the system until the system has reached room temperature.
Another aspect of the invention involves a generally vertically oriented, gravity assisted condenser for use with a refrigerating device to liquefy gaseous oxygen in a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system. The condenser includes a generally vertically oriented tubular member adapted to conduct heat axially to the refrigerating device, the tubular member having outer and inner surfaces, at least one of the outer and inner surfaces having a plurality of generally vertically oriented flutes and convex fins adapted to increase the condensation rate per unit area by thinning the liquid film and drain the condensate to keep the condensate from flooding the condensation surfaces.
In an embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the fins have a hyperbolic cosine profile.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the flutes have a profile selected from the group consisting of concave, generally V-shaped, generally rectilinear.
In another embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the plurality of generally vertically oriented flutes and convex fins are located on both the outer and inner surfaces.
Another aspect of the invention involves a generally vertically oriented, gravity assisted condenser for use with a refrigerating device to liquefy gaseous oxygen in a home liquid oxygen ambulatory system. The condenser includes a generally vertically oriented tubular member adapted to conduct heat axially to the refrigerating device, the tubular member having outer and inner surfaces, at least one of the outer and inner surfaces includes means for enhancing the condensation rate per unit area by maintaining a small liquid film thickness on the condensation surfaces.
In an embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the condensation enhancing means includes a plurality of generally vertically oriented flutes and convex fins.
In an additional embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the fins have a hyperbolic cosine profile.
In a further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the flutes have a profile selected from the group consisting of concave, generally V-shaped, generally rectilinear.
In a still further embodiment of the above aspect of the invention, the plurality of generally vertically oriented flutes and convex fins are located on both the outer and inner surfaces.